Past Regrets are Regrets of the Future
by fuckinghellbruh
Summary: AU. Jenna Fitch's past troubles put the Fitch family in trouble 2 years after with a threat placed on her doorstep. The big bad bodyguards of Briton Security Agency (BSA) Cook, Naomi, Effy and Thomas enter to protect the Fitches. Will they be able to keep them out of the danger caused by Jenna's past?
1. Briton Security Agency

**A/N: Hi, I'm sorry I haven't updated my other story. I still don't know where that story is going, but I definitely know where this one is. I can't promise frequent updates, but I can promise to try to update frequently. Besides, I still have 9 days before summer classes start. Anyway, I won't keep you long. Do tell me if it's worth a shot. :) **

* * *

"Good morning!" Douglas Harris, or Doug as he insists we call him, exclaims as he bursts through the conference room carrying what seems to be files of the next client. James Cook, or Cook as we all call him, and I grunt in reply, the two of us running on 2 hours of sleep due to our late night out. I'm not sure which one to blame, the tequila shots Cook made me drink or the late notice from Doug. Either way, the pounding in my head is a complete fuckery.

He bustles around the office, humming to himself before finally standing in front of the white board to face us.

"Thank you for coming today. I'm sure you could have all used the extra hours of the morning to catch up on sleep, but I'm afraid an urgent client has dutifully asked for the service of the BSA." He says, and then drops two files in front of me and one file in front of Cook.

The BSA is short for Briton Security Agency, which is a security/protection agency that renders its services to people of utmost importance to the British Government, celebrities, businessmen, and whoever has heaps of money to spend who needs protecting. Usually, we negotiate with clients who deal with death threats, which make the job more exciting. The BSA is one of the top security agencies in the UK. Cook and I met 3 years ago as trainee body guards of the agency. People used to make fun of us, but now, we're one of the top body guards in the agency, together with our other friend Effy.

Cook and I exchange a look, grinning at each other, all of a sudden forgetting about our hangover with the prospect of a new client. This, protecting other people from danger, has always been something that excites us.

"These files contain the profile of the package assigned to you. However, I ask of you Campbell, until Stonem is relieved from her services to the Prime Minister, that you handle Stonem's package. Rest assured, you will be relieved of the extra package tomorrow night."

I nod in return, opening the files Doug laid out in front of me. I see Cook doing the same thing in my peripheral vision and I smile to myself. Cook has never bothered reading the files of his clients, he used to say that it didn't matter because his services were only rendered for a day, _'there's no need to get chummy for a day of service now, is there?'_ was what he used to say. I knew that Cook knew that whoever our next clients were, it was serious and say, more permanent compared to the other clients we used to protect.

I focus on the files laid out in front of me and see pictures of two girls who look the same and oddly different at the same time; same eyes, same button nose, different cheeks, different hair colour, and definitely different fashion sense. Jesus, just by looking at the pictures, I could tell that the girl with, err… let's just say an interesting fashion sense, will be a handful to handle. I'm definitely passing this one to Effy. Well, unless Doug specifically assigns us to one of them.

I go on to read their profiles. The redhead is Emily Hudson Fitch, and the handful one is Katie Hudson Fitch. And as I look at their birthday, it explains the reason why they look the same and different at the same time. Twins. I smirk to myself, feeling the rush of excitement, and read through the basic information about the twins.

According to the profile, the girls are 22 years old; Emily is in Uni studying BA Photography in Kingston University; Katie is studying Fashion Design in the University of the Arts London under London College of Fashion (UAL/LCF). I nod, impressed with Emily's choice of course, but not surprised with Katie's, which is very obvious by the way she dresses.

"These are the Fitch children. According to our background research, they are a very well-off family. British, but they grew up in the USA and transferred back to London two years ago, in Kensington to be more specific. Their father, Robert Fitch, owns gyms in Bristol, Manchester, and London. Their mother, Jenna Fitch, however, has been rumoured to be part of the reported corruption in the American government that lasted for about 3 and a half years before their transfer." He explains and I can't help but be disturbed by the last bit of information.

"Hang on, so you're telling us, that we're going to be protecting the children of a rumoured criminal in the States? I'm sorry, Doug, but how sure are you that this client we're negotiating with needs protecting?" I ask him.

He raises up a hand and nods, "I do understand your concern, Campbell, and it is also the concern of the BSA, as it may tamper the reputation that we hold." He sits down across from Cook and I. "When I received the urgent matter, I have discussed things with the officers of the agency. We agreed that although the client is a rumoured criminal, there are innocent lives at risk, the people laid out in front of you… Katie, Emily and James Fitch."

Cook clears his throat, "These children need protecting from what exactly? Or who?"

"Good question," Doug nods. "Late last night, I personally received a call from Jenna. Apparently, a note has been dropped on their doorstep, which according to her, their house is very secure and guarded. A threat, if you will." He produces a folded note and hands it to Cook, who immediately unfolds it. "Hearing the urgency of the matter, I sent Tomone to get this." He nods to the direction of the note.

"_Found you. Remember me?" _Cook reads the note out loud and scrunches his face in thought.

"That's an odd threat, considering. How sure are we that this isn't just a joke?" I ask, feeling a tad sceptical about the matter.

Doug smiles, "That's where Jones comes in. Upon receiving the letter from Tomone, I conducted a late night meeting with him and Jones. According to Jones, Mrs. Fitch knows who's threatening her, but according to my phone call with her last night, she said that she doesn't know because she doesn't have enemies. Now, assuming that the rumours are true about her involvement in the rampant corruption in the States-"

"—then it is someone she obviously worked with in the past. Because why would she immediately seek the security of her children? Of course." I cut him off, finally realizing that there is, in fact, a real threat in this. No definite name, but as Cook and I exchange a look, I know that we're ready for whatever this is.

"Of course, all of these are just assumptions," Doug says. "But at least we have a lead of some sort." He produces another file, this time a contract, which already has the signature of Effy in it. I raise my eyebrows at this. "Stonem has already agreed to take the client. In normal circumstances, the contract would have been immediately signed by yours truly once agreed upon by the officers, but given the situation, we wanted to give you guys a chance to back out."

I relax back to my chair and see Cook do the same thing. We exchange another look, this time I can see the light in his eyes and I'm pretty sure he sees the same in mine. I smirk, which sets him off cackling and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit before returning my focus to Doug.

"How much will we be paid for this?" I ask.

"Well, let's just say a few grand higher than what you usually get." Doug answers with a smirk.

"When do we start?"

* * *

"Christ, I regret being so sure. My head's killing me." I say, massaging my temples to relieve the pounding in my head, but to no avail. Of course, Cook only responds by cackling and chugging his pint of lager. "How can you even drink with a hangover? Jesus, the smell alone is making me nauseous."

"That's cause the difference between me and you, Blondie, is that I embrace me hangover, yeah? And you're weak." He points a finger to me, then immediately shouts for the waitress in his Uncle Keith's pub. "CHRISTINA! Another pint of lager for your boy here, please? Thanks, babe, you're top class!"

"Cook, I'm not sure it's a good idea to meet our clients intoxicated." I tell him as I finish the rest of the greasy fries I ordered. No wonder I'm getting fat.

"Naomikins, babe, this is me tryin' to wake up for the job. It's 10 in the morning, for fuck's sake."

"Exactly! It's 10 in the fucking morning and you're drinking yourself stupid!" I exclaim then massage my temples, the pounding growing inside my head.

Cook narrows his eyes at me and drops his pint, "what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" I answer too quickly for my own good, revealing that there is definitely something wrong going by the raised eyebrows of Cook. "Fine. It's just… Guys have always been easier to protect, yeah? They basically know how to defend themselves." He nods at me then quirks his eyebrow for me to go on. I roll my eyes and sigh, "This will be my first time protecting a girl and I have to protect two of them for the day. I mean, Christ, not that I'm starting to become patriarchal, but-"

"You're scared." Cook cuts me off and I nod with a sigh. "So? It's not about the sexuality of who we protect, Naoms-"

"I know that! It's just new, okay?"

He nods then grins at me, "I know you, Naomi, you won't let anything happen to those girls. Trust yourself, yeah? Because if you can't trust yourself, how can they trust you to protect their lives?"

I snort, "Since when were you the wise one?"

"Fuck you." He grins and I couldn't help but grin in return, because as much of a cunt Cook is, he knows how to cheer me up.

"Fuck you right back."

* * *

After three more pints of lager, in addition to the two pints he already chugged, I asked Cook to drop me off at my flat. Today, we're scheduled to pick up our package in their respective schools. We were warned, however, that these children do not have any idea about the matter, which will prove to be a tedious first task for Cook and I. But given the clients that we usually deal with, I'm pretty sure it's not something we couldn't handle. After all, we've dealt with pricks, cunts, arseholes, twats… you name them, we've protected them. I am a living witness to the notion that money does not buy class.

I change to a plain black shirt and charge my phone after inputting both Emily's and Katie's numbers in case of emergency, which I hope would not happen. Emily will be dismissed at 3:00 pm, while Katie will be dismissed at 5:00 pm. It's still 12 noon, so I use the rest of my free time learning about my packages.

After going through each of their photos, I move on to their profile, which shows a big difference between the twins' personalities. Emily is quiet and shy, but not exactly your anti-social type. It says in her profile that she's always been more reserved. Katie, on the other hand, is the opposite which is… well, loud. However different they ended up to be, both profiles show how much the twins love each other, despite having the usual sibling arguments everyday. Only, I think, it's worse for them since they're twins. I wonder how it's like to see someone who looks like you everyday and how it's like to have someone's back no matter what. I shake my head away from the thoughts and study their profiles for the rest of the day.

By 2 in the afternoon, I pick up my essentials; wallet, phone, flat keys and my pistol, and then start my drive to Emily's uni in Kingston upon Thames, a few minutes drive from my flat in Richmond.

Right, I tell myself, time to meet the Fitch twins.


	2. Fitch Twins

**A/N: This wouldn't follow the story of Close Protection, for anyone of you worrying. I respect the author of that story and the story itself for me to duplicate it with something that doesn't come close to being a great story. :)**

* * *

I arrive in Kingston University around 2:30pm and park somewhere around the campus. I retrieve my Ray Ban clubmaster shades from the glove box and wear it before leaving the car. I look around the vicinity of the campus for potential threats, but so far so good. I allow myself to feel the breeze and the heat, the day being one of those rare sunny days in London.

I think about the note Doug showed us earlier in the office. If Mrs. Fitch didn't know who was threatening her, then why immediately seek for the security of the family? Surely, something as simple as _'Found you. Remember me?' _does not really translate to _'Hi. I'm going to kill you.' _Now that I think about it, the note was very vague. For all we know, it could be someone kidding around. But who could it possibly be? And why won't Mrs. Fitch tell us who it is? Why lie? All I can conclude from the way Mrs. Fitch reacted to the threat is that we're dealing with someone who's powerful. Someone with connections. I shiver at the thought, excited and nervous at the same time.

I think of more possible conclusions and when the clock hits 2:45pm, that's when I see them. At 9 o'clock and 3 o'clock of the campus, are two black vans. I relax myself to my car, careful not to alert these two potential threats and watch out for the campus' entrance for my package while keeping a close eye on the two vans in my peripheral vision, which now have two men standing at attention wearing tuxedos. I take a mental note of their well-built structure, knowing that I need to know whatever I have to know in case the shit hits the fan.

Exactly 5 minutes after, I see Emily, her hair colour making it easier to spot her and I couldn't help but notice just how much she stands out. Did I just say she stands out? Jesus, I need to focus. I stand and brisk walk my way to my package's way and when I reach her, I hug her, pretending to be a friend of hers. She tenses up beneath me and I know that if I don't explain myself, she will more likely push me away from her.

"Miss Emily Fitch, I'm Naomi Campbell from the Briton Security Agency. I need you to do me a favour and hug me back like you mean it." I tell her as quickly as possible. It takes a few seconds before she cooperates, and I try hard to ignore how good it feels. _Focus, Naomi! _

"Good. I know you have a lot of questions, but we're running out of time. Is there another exit around the campus?" I ask.

"Y-yes." She stutters, and I feel a shiver run in my spine from the sound of her voice.

"Right. Do you see the black Hyundai Veloster far across from you?"

"Yes."

I pull back, changing our positions, making her face the direction of her school and making me face the direction of my car, where I see two men and one lingering behind them fast approaching us. I look at her, ignoring how her photos didn't do her justice and focusing on the potential commotion that's about to take place in 20 seconds.

"I need you to get back inside, find the other exit, and run your way to the black Hyundai Veloster you just saw earlier. Do you understand?" She nods nervously, biting her lip. "In 3, I want you to run." Another nod. "Right, in 3, 2, 1… RUN!"

Just as Emily flees, I see one of the three men pull out their pistols. I pull out mine, using the training to my advantage as I quickly shoot the knee cap of the person with the gun; in this case, the guy on the left. He falls down to the ground groaning, and I immediately seek cover behind the huge trash bin but not before getting grazed by a bullet on my right bicep. I don't feel the pain because of the rush of adrenaline, but grip it tight to stop the bleeding. Fuck's sake, it's only the first day! I send a quick text to JJ: _trouble here in Kingston uni, call the police _

I peek around the corner of the trash bin and see one of the two approaching. He sees me and aims at my direction, missing as I take cover immediately and count to 5. If this guy is as stupid as I think he is, then he is just walking into his own trap.

When I reach 5, I tuck my pistol behind me and push the trash bin to his direction, enough to distract him as I approach him with a kick to the chest. He bends over but recovers immediately, kicking me to the head but I block it with my right arm, exactly where I was shot. I groan in pain and see the other guy approaching me from my 3 o'clock. He punches my cheek and I ignore the pain as I deliver a roundhouse kick that hits him straight to his temple, enough to knock him down just in time for the other guy to reach me. I quickly deliver a back kick which he catches with his left arm. I see him about to elbow me on my knee, and I move fast, using his left arm as support as I jump and kick him to the head with my left leg and fall down on my right side just as he staggers back. I do a kick-up to get myself to a standing position, just as they recover and stand in front of me.

The guy to my left approaches me first and I could tell by his stance that he was about to deliver a kick, and the guy to my right is about to deliver a punch. I wait for the kick coming from Stupid 1 and when it comes, I catch it and pull at it, just in time for Stupid 2 to deliver a punch that hits his partner straight to the neck, knocking his partner out cold. Stupid 2 gets distracted and I use my momentum to deliver a 360 jumping roundhouse kick that hits him straight to his nape, knocking him out cold.

I approach the guy I shot in the knee cap, who's still groaning for all he's worth. I step on his chest, pull out my gun and aim it at him.

"Who sent you?" I ask.

He sneers and splutters in a half cough, half groan, "Bitch, you'll never know."

"Oh, yeah? Even if I do this?" I step hard on the knee I shot and he cries out in pain, clutching at his knee. "So, let me ask you again. Who sent you?" He shakes his head and I know that no matter what I do, even if it pains him, even if it means his death, he wouldn't tell. I was never one for killing, only if the situation calls for it. But this isn't one of them.

The police arrive, some of them approaching the two men I knocked out, while the officer-in-charge approaches me, who looks like he's been rushed out from his lunch judging by the crumbs of donuts on his uniform.

"You can put the gun down now, agent." He says, but I don't move.

"I won't put this down unless I confirm that you and your lads will keep these men out of the streets." I say, still aiming at the guy's head.

"These men will be sent immediately to the BSA's headquarters for further questioning. Like I said, you can put the gun down, agent." He replies, and that's when I pull away. I tuck the gun behind me and turn to read his name plate.

"Thank you, Officer Smith. Excuse me, I need to get back to my package." I say, he nods in return and that's when I leave.

I see Emily anxiously waiting by the car. And by the look of shock in her face, I can tell that she was able to witness the whole thing. If there's one thing I'm never good at, it's dealing with emotions. I don't greet her when I pass by and instead unlock the car, sternly telling her to get in, and start our way to LCF to pick up Katie. The only thing I think about besides how utterly beautiful Emily is, is that I hope the same thing doesn't happen with Katie.

* * *

It's only after 30 minutes in the drive that Emily decides to talk with me. Good on her, because I'd be worried it's something else if she just keeps her mouth shut. But I'm not really in the mood to talk, so at the same time, I wish she just kept to herself.

"Naomi?" She says.

I ignore her. Christ, I just got grazed by a bullet and I fought with two men with chronic body odour. More than that, I'm starting to feel light headed with the blood loss. What an eventful first day, indeed. I can feel her stare burning the left side of my face and after 5 minutes, she tries again.

"Naomi."

It's a good thing it's traffic, so I stop the car and look at her. "Yes, Miss Fitch?"

"I… erm, who were those guys?" She asks tentatively and I smile a little, glad that the shock is starting to wear off, before continuing the drive.

"I have no idea, Miss Fitch. I just know that you and your siblings are in danger." I see her nod to herself, trying to take everything in. It takes her several minutes before she speaks again.

"Naomi?" she says, and I humm in reply, preparing myself for the onslaught of questions when she says something entirely different.

"You're bleeding."

I chance a look at the graze in my arm, then to her, and then back to the road, "I know."

She doesn't reply and I thank her for not saying anything else. This graze is nothing compared to the bullet wound I have on my left shoulder. The last thing I need from her is her pity. But she shocks me again as she retrieves a pair of scissors from her bag and cuts a part of her shirt, then wraps it around the graze on my arm. I frown at her.

"Miss Fitch, what are you doing?" I ask, but she doesn't reply. She tightens the cloth around my arm with a look of concentration on her face, making me hiss in pain.

"Sorry," she says, smiling sheepishly at me and loosening the cloth, but tight enough to stop the bleeding. "Better?"

I nod, "Thank you, Miss Fitch."

I bite my lip to stop myself from smiling. I never thought it felt this good to be cared for by someone who doesn't even have any idea who I am; someone who doesn't even know I'm her bodyguard, but someone who only knows me as the person who saved her. I've been so used to protecting apathetic, self-centered cunts that I have forgotten that people like Emily exist. As soon as I realize my train of thoughts, I chastise myself. _So what if she's nice, Naomi? _I tell myself. _She's still your package. _

After an hour and 15 minutes of driving, we finally arrive in LCF, 15 minutes before Katie's dismissal. I scan the area for potential risks then unbuckled my seatbelt and turned to face Emily.

"I need you to do me another favour, Miss Fitch." She nods even though her face clearly shows how confused she is. "When I leave this car, lock the door and don't ever leave the car unless I'm with you. Do you understand?" She nods hesitantly and I know that even though she's sceptical, she will cooperate, just like how she cooperated a while ago. I just wish it would be as easy with Katie.

I nod my thanks then leave the car, waiting for the sound of the lock before sitting down on the bench near the school's entrance. I needn't wait long, as I see Katie Fitch herself, strutting as if it's a fucking runway. _Oh Christ_, I think, then roll my eyes. Here goes nothing.

I approach her and block her path, not making room for her to pass as we continue dancing left to right, right to left, until she grunts in annoyance.

"Uhm, hello? Trying to get through?" She says with a faint lisp in her voice.

I smirk, "Miss Katie Fitch?"

She stops then looks at me carefully, "Yes? Do I know you?"

"Nope, but you will." I answer then pull out my badge. "I'm Naomi Campbell from Briton Security Agency and I was—"

"Pfft, please? Naomi Campbell? Seriously? Jesus, I could just imagine the hell you went through with all the jokes." She snorts in laughter, and then I roll my eyes. "Although, you look better than the original one, but obviously you choose your outfits with your eyes closed."

"As I was saying, I was tasked to bring you and your sister Emily home today." I say, ignoring the dig, making her brows furrowing in confusion. "I know you have a lot of questions. But with all due respect Miss Fitch, I do not want a repeat of what happened a while ago with your sister. So please, if you see the black Hyundai Veloster, walk and lead the way for us."

She stands there, looking confused for all she's worth, and then stretches her arms in frustration. "This is actually serious then? What happened with my sister?" I raise my eyebrow and ignore her question. "Oh for fuck's sake!"

She relents and leads the walk to my car. I open the door for her to get in, then close the door once she's inside. When I get to the driver's seat, the twins are hugging and talking in a language I can't understand, then start the short drive to Kensington. Unlike Emily, I didn't expect Katie to shut her mouth. She doesn't seem like the type.

"Who are you then? And what's this all about?" She asks and I think I see Emily sending a glare her way, which she defends herself with, "What? She might just be kidnapping us or something."

I sigh and roll my eyes, but I really can't blame her. "As I have said a while ago, I'm from the Briton Security Agency. If you haven't heard of it, it's an agency of body guards. I was assigned to protect the both of you today, but come tomorrow evening, a new body guard will be sent for you, Miss Katie Fitch. So no, I'm not kidnapping the both of you, Miss Fitch. In fact, I am protecting you."

"Why the sudden need for body guards? We never needed one until, like, today." Katie says.

"The head of our agency received a personal call from Mrs. Fitch last night, asking for the protection of her children. But I think it is better if the both of you discuss the matter with your mother." I answer and I don't expect the silence that greets me.

15 minutes later, I enter the gate, showing my badge to the guard, then park the car on the elevated driveway in front of the house, and open the door for the twins. Katie struts in, but Emily stays, looking like she wanted to say something.

"Is something wrong, Miss Fitch?" I ask. She looks at me and I hold her gaze until she smiles shyly at me.

"Emily," she says. I raise my eyebrows in question then she continues, "It's Emily, please, not Miss Fitch. Katie probably likes it, but I don't. It makes me feel like I'm a waitress or something."

I chuckle at her attempt to make things light, making her giggle. I nod my good bye and not my agreement to call her Emily, then turn for my car, sending a quick text to Cook and Thomas: _just dropped off the twins, pls watch them out for me. I'll be back, just getting something from the flat, cheers x _

"Where are you going?" She asks.

"I will be back, Miss Fitch. Please get inside, I really don't want a repeat of what happened earlier." I say, then smile at her to let her know that I wasn't blaming her for it.

"You'll be back?" She asks with doe eyes and I have to look away to get the funny feeling off my stomach.

I nod, "certainly, Miss Fitch. Please get inside."

She opens her mouth as if to say something, but I cut her off before she could, "If you're going to thank me for what happened earlier, Miss Fitch, then you might have to thank me one too many times for the next year. There is nothing to thank me for, I am just doing my job. Please, Miss Fitch, get inside."

She nods then enters the house, but not before shouting, "It's Emily!"

I smile to myself and shake my head, finally enjoying my time alone. I think I liked it better when our clients were pricks. But as I drive myself home to pack all my clothes, there's also a nagging voice in my head telling me that this is so much better and I can't help but agree.


	3. White

It doesn't take me long to get all the clothes and extra necessities I will be needing for a few nights before I started my drive back to the Fitch's. As per Doug's orders, Cook, Thomas and I are to stay with the Fitch's to discuss and inspect the security of the house, which at first glance when I dropped off the twins, makes for an easy entry for any intruder. I don't know what Doug plans to do with the Fitch's current security, but I'm pretty sure it involves firing the guards and replacing them with people from the agency.

My phone rings and I check the caller ID to see Cook ringing me.

"'llo?"

"Are you alright?" He asks, concern evident in his voice. I don't fight the smile that breaks out of my face.

"Yeah, fine. Why do you ask?"

"Heard about what happened earlier from Emilio. And Katiekins—"

"Hang on, did you just give Emily and Katie a nickname?" I ask him, amused and somewhat horrified that he may have been seducing the girls again.

Cook chuckles, "I don't see why not, Blondie. Top twins, aren't they? And Katie's tits are fucking mint!"

I chuckle and roll my eyes, "Christ, I don't need to hear what you think about them, or Katie's tits for that matter."

"No?" He chuckles again and I could just about imagine him grinning on the other end of the phone, "Seems to me you've given quite an impression to the twins."

"Oh?"

"Katiekins can't stop ravin' about your fashion sense, quite a handful one, ain't she?" I groan my reply and he chuckles, "Emilio, on the other hand, hasn't stopped pestering me what time you'll be back."

I don't know what's worse, Katie's inability to move on or the fact that I'm grinning from Cook's last statement, which as soon as I realize, I clear my throat and shake my head.

"Well, I'm here already. I'll be inside in a few minutes."

I show my badge to the guard, who doesn't even bother to look at it properly. See what I mean? Someone's surely getting fired tonight. The gate opens and I park the car in their garage.

"Alright, medic is here and Mrs. Fitch has been expecting you." He replies.

"Thanks, Cook." I hang up the phone and grab my bag before walking to the front door.

I take a moment to breathe in and out, hoping against hope that I don't have to deal with emotions all over the place. Because usually when things like this happen, people tend to become overly emotional. But of course, I should have known that hoping was useless because as soon as I stepped inside the front door, I was pulled into a hug. By who, I don't know. All I know is that I can't breathe. The hug lasts way too long and I start to think that maybe, if not for the continuous thank you's, that this is all just a motive to get me killed.

Thankfully, one of them decides to take pity and pull away from me, but it only gives the last hugger a chance to pull me in tighter. This time, I can finally see my huggers. It seems that the one who pulled away was Robert Fitch, and the one killing me is Jenna Fitch. I pat her at the back, feeling more and more uncomfortable by the minute. I can see Emily biting her lip to stop herself from laughing. Cook and Thomas are chuckling at the back, obviously making fun of me. Katie, on the other hand, is looking exasperated.

"For Christ's sakes mum, give the poor girl a break." Katie says with a roll of her eyes, successfully making her mum pull away from me. I nod my thanks, to which she shrugs and turns around to get to somewhere.

"I'm sorry. I'm just really, really thankful." Jenna says and I give her a little smile. "It's nice to finally be able to put a face to the name. I'm Jenna Fitch." She says, stretching her hand and I shake it.

"Naomi Campbell at your service, ma'am."

"Robert Fitch, call me Rob, please." Rob interjects and we shake hands too, "Well, that graze isn't going to disinfect itself. The medic's waiting for you in the guest room where you and the others will be staying. Don't worry, there's enough space for the three of you. We'll be in the sitting room waiting for you." He grins and I nod my thanks.

The rest of the family leave to the sitting room with Thomas in tow, leaving me and Cook behind. We hold each other's gaze and soon we set off cackling loudly. He approaches me and gives me a bear hug, which I gladly return.

"I told you, Naoms. You can do it." He pulls away and grins at me.

I shrug, "luck, I guess?"

"Bollocks and you know it." He winks, before gesturing for me to follow him to the guest room.

The house is massive, with its interior mostly coloured in white, brown and black and its design with a mix of modern and classic. From the front door, there are two stairs, one at each side which lead to the second floor. It looks exactly like the ones I usually see rich families have on telly. Cook opens a glass door to the back where there is a swimming pool, which I raise my eyebrows at, wondering who among the Fitches likes to swim. He leads me across to the other side, where I find myself looking at a cottage. He winks at me again before leading me inside. Rob's right, there is enough space for the three of us.

"Guest room? More like guest house." I think to myself, but Cook chuckles and I might have said it out loud.

On the right side of the room is a small living room with a very comfortable looking sofa set that I'd very much sleep on tonight and the next nights, a flat screen TV across from it with a DVD player placed below it, and a rack full of DVDs beside it. Further into the room there's a kitchenette and a small dining table. On the left side of the room, there is another room which I assume is the big bedroom with the loo inside. Unlike the house, the interior of the room is mostly in brown and white, just like any other modern cottages.

"If you're done, Karen's inside waitin' for ya. Don't take too long." Cook says and I turn around just in time for him to send a wink my way before leaving the room.

I roll my eyes. Just because I'm gay and there's a girl waiting inside a room, doesn't mean I think like Cook, who'll gladly shag anyone with a pulse and a pair of mint tits. But I shake my head and lead myself to the room where I see Karen sitting on the edge of the bed with her kit ready, watching telly.

"Karen, what a lovely surprise." I greet with enthusiasm, alerting our resident medic who's been rendering her services to the agency for as long as I can remember.

"Naomi," she smiles and stands up, patting the bed for me to lie down, "I'm afraid I can't say the same thing. You always do know how to get yourself in trouble."

Both of us chuckle and I lay on my back, closing my eyes with my left arm draped over my eyes whilst Karen loosens the cloth Emily wrapped around my right arm and checks the graze.

"How was it like working with Katie? I may need to stitch you. You left this wound untouched far too long."

"S'fine," I say then pull my arms away from my eyes enough for me to see her. "How'd you know Katie?"

She shrugs, "Brother's girlfriend. She's actually nice." I snort, she smirks and continues, "you'll get used to it."

"Believe me, I've had worse." I say and drape my arms over my eyes, the hassle of the day finally taking over as Morpheus gets the better of me.

* * *

I wake alone and in a place I'm not familiar with. I sit up straight and look around for the nearest exit in panic when I hear voices outside the bedroom and remember where I am. I sigh and feel for my phone in my pockets to look at the time, 9:00pm. I must have been out for more or less 3 hours. Why they didn't wake me, I have no idea. I look at the graze in my arm, all stitched up, thanks to Karen. I hear Cook's unmistakable guffaw and I tidy myself before going out of the bedroom to meet them.

On one sofa sits JJ and Doug in a very serious conversation, and on the other sits Cook and Thomas who look like they've started drinking whilst watching telly. I nick Cook's glass and chug it, alerting the rest of them and making room for the conversation to start.

According to them, they've already checked and discussed the new security measures with Rob and Jenna that will be implemented inside the house, which included firing the two guards they currently have and replacing them with our agents Peter and John, both of whom happen to be twins, as soon as light comes out tomorrow morning. I was also told that it will no longer be my duty to fetch Katie since Effy will be the one to do it, to which I thank my lucky stars. Thomas will be the bodyguard of both Rob and Jenna as well as the head of the security of the family, which means that during travels, he plans the security logistics with JJ.

"What about the attackers, then?" I ask, hoping to cover all the important issues.

"Ah, good question," Doug says, "we were finally able to get them to speak. But JJ and I here find it a bit intriguing."

"Oh? How come?"

"Well, according to them, they were sent by Johnny White. What White has to do with Jenna Fitch is sort of the intriguing bit of it all, since White is a druggy and it is very unlikely that Jenna Fitch is involved in drug wars." JJ answers.

"No, of course, not. We would have known earlier if she was." Thomas affirms and I nod my head.

"Johnny White's obviously not the one behind this." Cook says.

"No, he isn't." Doug says. "JJ and I here think that White is just a toy in this game, that he may be hired by someone who's under our real threat, or hired by our real threat himself."

"Doug and I have deduced that it will not be safe for us to act blindly with this matter. Whoever our real threat is, Johnny White is only used to further confuse us. And, assuming that all of these are true, there will be more 'Johnny Whites' out there. According to my calculation—"

"JJ!" Thomas, Cook, Doug and I shout, making him gulp and mutter his apologies. When JJ gets too hyped or nervous, he tends to get 'locked on' as we call it, a consequence of his Asperger's.

"JJ's right," I say, "We have to be more careful. But more than that, we have to get to White as soon as possible. Are we doing anything about that?"

"I have already sent men to look for White's whereabouts," Doug says, "but until then, you lot will continue your job here with the Fitches while JJ and I look for more answers." We all nod at him. He stands up and stretches, "right, will that be all?" Another nod from us. "Good, I will call once we hear anything about White."

When JJ and Doug leave the room, I lay stomach first on the sofa they vacated, ready for my slumber. I see the door to the bedroom close and see Cook still sat on the other sofa, chugging the rest of his beer.

"Emily came to see you a while ago." He says, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. And I ask myself, why would Emily even bother?

I furrow my brows in confusion, "She did?"

"Yep," he answers, making a popping sound with the 'p.'

"Oh," I say, "did she need anything?"

"Nah babes," he stands up, stretches and walks to the bedroom. I shrug, thinking that maybe he was too tired, when he says the one thing I didn't expect to come out from his mouth, "She just needed you well and alive. She _needs_ you alive. All of us do. Goodnight, Naomikins."

I don't know how long I lay there staring at the space where Cook was. In the end, I thought it best to shrug it off and ignore the funny feeling in my stomach, then let sleep finally take over me.

* * *

The next morning, I stand while I wait for Emily and Katie to finish eating breakfast before driving them to their respective schools. It shouldn't take so much effort, but as expected of Katie, she has a habit of annoying people early in the morning that even being professional doesn't cut it. And I briefly wonder if I'll ever get a glimpse of the Katie who saved me last night from the overwhelming affection I received from her parents.

"Naomi, would you be a dear and pass the salt, please? Thank you." Katie says with fake enthusiasm in her voice. And I know she's doing it to have a go at me.

Emily gives her an incredulous look, but I just look at Katie and smile my apologies. Because although she is my employer, I believe that my only job is to protect her from threats, not pass the sodding salt for fuck's sake.

"I'm sorry, Miss Fitch. I can't."

"Oh? Why not? Surely you possess the limbs that enable you to do such?" She's smirking to herself.

"Katie!" Emily shouts, glaring at her. Katie just looks at her and shrugs as if to say, _"You know I'm right." _

"In fact, I do. But the last time I checked I applied as a bodyguard and not as your maid, Miss Fitch. So no, I can't pass you the salt." I retort as she mutters curse words under her breath, before recovering and giving me a damaged smile that looks more like a grimace.

"Oh, is it not? I'm sorry, I thought you also applied as our driver and maid, not just a bodyguard." She says with fake sincerity and continues to eat her food.

"Perhaps, Miss Fitch, it is time for you to look into the dictionary and see the difference between a slave and a bodyguard. It's such a shame that a wealthy woman like you doesn't use her resources well to acquire the right knowledge."

I look at Emily and I see that she's struggling to hold in her laughter, while Katie has her mouth hanging open. She obviously didn't think she had it coming, did she?

"If you're quite done, Miss Emily and Miss Katie, please meet me in the garage. I'll be waiting. Excuse me." I say and turn to exit to wait by the car.

Let's just say the day passes without incident, but as I drive to drop off Katie, I can feel her glaring from the back seat, heaving in anger. I can't count how many times I've had to roll my eyes at the childishness of it all, but I don't say anything else to her. Emily for her part shuts her mouth and I've come to like her presence, because with her, there's no need to fill the awkward silences. And I like people who respect the tranquillity of silence.

Once Katie bangs the door to my car, to which I flinch and sneer, Emily leaps from the back to the passenger seat. I look at her with raised eyebrows and she just looks at me with a smirk and a shrug. I shake my head then drive her to Kingston. We drive in silence, which she breaks 15 minutes into the drive.

"She doesn't hate you, you know." Is what she says and I couldn't help but snort.

"What a funny way of showing it." I mutter under my breath, which she hears judging by her giggle.

"No one's stood up to her like you did a while ago. Like, ever." She says with an amused voice and a smirk. I chance a look at her and smirk.

"Well, Miss Fitch, no wonder she has quite the attitude."

She chuckles then shakes her head, "but seriously, she doesn't hate you. She just feels the need to threaten people, specifically those who come close to the family. Especially me… twin thing and all that stuff."

"In that case, tell her I come in peace, Miss Fitch." I tell her, setting the both of us into hysterics. It takes me a moment to realize that I'm getting too chummy with Emily and when I do, I clear my throat and continue the rest of the drive in silence, to which I silently thank she respected.

It takes me another 45 minutes to get to Kingston and when I look at the clock, it's already 9:15, making Emily 15 minutes late for her class.

"I'm sorry if you're late, Miss Fitch." I say and she just shakes her head at me with a smile.

"Nothing to apologize for." She replies before leaving the car.

I watch her walking from the car halfway through the entrance, when she turns around and faces the car, with her whole body screaming anxious and scared. Her face looks like she's seen a ghost, her body's tense, she's twiddling with her thumbs and she's just looking at my car. I decide to turn off the engine and go after her, holding her at each of her shoulders to bring her back.

"Miss Fitch? Can you hear me?"

She doesn't reply and I try again.

"Miss Fitch?"

Still no reply. I brush my hand through my hair, getting a bit frustrated. What if I call her Emily? I think, and then roll my eyes at the idea she'll reply to it but go ahead with the plan.

"EMILY!" I shout, and that wakes her up from her stupor.

She looks around, her breath ragged, running a hand through her hair just as I did a few seconds ago.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" I ask, rubbing my hands up and down her arms to sooth her.

She gulps and nods, "C-can you w-walk me to the entrance, please, Naomi?"

I nod, turning her around and letting her lead the way to the entrance. When we get there, she looks at me, this time looking a bit better than she did a while ago.

"I'm sorry," she says and I shake my head, but she cuts me off, "It's just I can't get what happened yesterday out of my head, you know? Like what if you weren't there? What if—"

"But I was, Emily. I was. You remember, don't you?" She nods hesitantly and I continue, "You're alive, I'm alive… Everything's good, yeah?" She nods again and I smile at her, which she returns.

I look at the time to find that it's already 9:20 and I tell her as much, "You might be marked absent, Miss Fitch."

"Of course, you had to go and ruin it," she says with an amused voice and a roll of her eyes. I raise my eyebrows in question. "I meant, you had to go and call me Miss Fitch all over again."

"I'm sorry, _Miss Fitch_, but you're going to have to deal with it." I emphasize the 'Miss Fitch' with a smirk, to which she shakes her head at. "Off you pop, then. Wouldn't want you to be late."

She nods and turns to leave, but hesitates again and looks back at me, "will you be here when? When I'm dismissed? Will you be the one to take me home?" she asks with a small voice and I can't help but feel angry. Not to her, but to those who tried to attack her yesterday, because she had to witness something any man shouldn't witness, or experience for that matter.

"Yes, Miss Fitch. I will wait for you here by the entrance when you're dismissed, if that puts you at ease." She nods, this time with a real smile.

"It does, Naomi. It does." She says then gives me a little wave before entering school, finally.

I turn around, feeling mightily confused about what just happened. For the umpteenth time, I find myself trying to ignore the funny feeling in my stomach, deducing it as something I feel because I'm not used to getting all chatty with my packages. The whole afternoon as I wait for her dismissal, I chastise myself and decide to bring the Ice Queen back. Only, this time, unlike any other situations, I knew it was going to be a real struggle; that Ice Queen herself may just completely melt as the days pass.

* * *

**A/N: I'd just like to say that I haven't been to England yet. So any information I post about England that's false, is completely my fault. **

**I hope those who are following the story are enjoying. Reviews will always be welcome :) **


	4. The Giant

It has been a few weeks since Emily's anxiety attack and it has been uneventful for the most part, except when Katie and Effy finally met. It was like watching rivals meeting for the first time and you just instinctively know that they will never get along. As much as it worries me that their lack of chemistry and their lack of enthusiasm to work peacefully together may cause Katie's security, watching the two of them bickering, with emphasis on Katie running out of words to say to Effy's comebacks, is bloody hilarious. It beats any form of telly entertainment.

It's not hilarious because I dislike Katie, no. It's hilarious to see someone stutter a reply and huff in annoyance instead when you know they're not the type to back away from a bitch fight. I can't blame her though, anyone who gets in Effy's bad side experiences the same thing that Katie does now. But I digress, other than Katie and Effy's amusing rows, it has been boring. I guess it's the price we pay for finally catching Johnny White and his gang of druggies.

Two days after Emily's anxiety attack, Doug called for a meeting in our guest house to inform us that the 'Whites' are now locked up, but that it doesn't necessarily mean that the Fitches are safe, which we all agreed to. As far as investigation is concerned, we were right about assuming that the Whites were just hired to look for the Fitches whereabouts, drop a threat note on their doorstep, and do something to one of their children. However successful it was for us to discover this, we were unsuccessful with finding out who hired them.

According to Johnny White, there was no name exchanging in the process. It only took them to see 20 grand laid out in front of him for him to take the job without questions asked. It was a take it or leave it situation he was faced with. But now that they're all locked up and there has reportedly been a hump in terms of drug traffic in the city, they are not our issue anymore.

Doug has repeatedly emphasized that the Fitches are still in danger. To what degree, he doesn't know. And that the longer our enemy stays silent, the more we should fear for our packages. Since then, because of the unpredictability of Jenna's archenemy, Doug has been preparing to put Thomas, Cook, Effy and I on a special training program that will cover from target-shooting skills, knife-throwing skills to combat skills, basically anything that would help us defend our packages. Even though the special training program may require us to stay up later, depending on our package's schedule, I can say that I'm looking forward to it. It's been a long time and I could really do with some conditioning.

Unfortunately for Effy and I, Katie and Emily happened to choose tonight, the start of our special training program, to go clubbing. The only upside is that since Effy and I are trained to be discrete in the BSA, it also means that Effy and I get to have our fun for as long as we keep an eye on the twins.

I thought it was going to be easy, what with Emily being my package. I never thought I could be so wrong in my life.

As Effy and I each finish a fag by the alley of the club, we enter and look for our packages, who both have entered the club ahead of us not long ago.

Effy and I push our way through the crowd in search of the girls, nudging people at the side to pass, ignoring the odd hard-ons on our arses, and basically blowing off any guy who tries it on with us. After 10 minutes, as I look for Emily whilst I keep Effy on my peripheral vision, I see Effy signal a thumbs-up, meaning that she's seen her package. I nod discretely whilst bopping like a good party-goer to the thump of the bass in the club smelling of cheap and expensive alcohol, stale smoke, and the snippets of weed here and there. I'm completely surrounded with pissheads, crossfaded pricks and the high energy of those who took a tab or two of E.

I feel a wave of nostalgia hit me, bringing me back to my college days when I lived by a daily dose of alcohol, a weekly dose of spliff, and the odd tabs of E here and there. I try not to be distracted, still not being able to find Emily, when I decide to go for the loo.

As I reach the queue for the loo, I'm met with angry women, muttering under their breaths how it's been bloody well past 20 minutes and wondering out loud why the door is locked. I knew then that whoever these two women were, or three (or four), they were having a good time. The thought doesn't bother me in the slightest, as I wait with a bunch of self-centered WAGs whilst keeping an eye on the dance floor, which until now there is no sign of a specific redhead.

"Where the fuck are you, Emily Fitch?" I mutter to myself just in time for the loo doors to open and a tall, dark-skinned woman comes out, sporting a smug look on her face. Definitely just fucked, I thought, as I smirk and roll my eyes. She ignores the insults and the bitch fits thrown her way as she makes her way to the dance floor, only once turning back to call on whoever she was with.

I look back to the door and see an unmistakable redhead exit the loo, her head bowed and a shy but smug smile written all over her face. It takes a few seconds before I come to my senses, the first thought being that Emily can't know that I saw her. As discrete as my training with the BSA have made me, I turn for the bar, instinctively knowing that once Effy spots Katie, she'll be in the bar enjoying herself with a glass of Jack with coca cola.

True enough, I spot her exactly as I imagined her in my head, only with a bloke trying it on with her. I slide on the stool beside her, and I vaguely hear her tell the guy that her girlfriend just arrived whilst sliding her arms around my shoulders and kissing me on my temple. I don't stop her, already more than used to Effy's tactics of blowing off guys she doesn't fancy. To our disappointment, it only encourages the bloke as he suggests a threesome, a suggestion that isn't new to us anymore. Effy and I look at each other, rolling our eyes in exasperation, as she pulls out her badge from her boobs and addresses the guy.

"Briton Security Agency. If you're not going to stop, sir, I'm going to be forced to arrest you for sexual harassment." She says with a disinterested voice, and it's enough for the bloke to raise his hands up in surrender and walk away whilst muttering under his breath how dykes are spreading an epidemic.

I chuckle, "Tosser."

"Found Emily, then?" She asks whilst looking around for Katie, I assume.

"Yep," I reply then order myself the same drink as Effy's before addressing her again, "you'll never know what I just saw."

"I think I have an idea." Is all she says.

I look at her to find her smirking at something in the distance. I follow her line of sight and see Emily and the giant I saw her with earlier sucking each other's faces on the dance floor, practically fucking each other. I don't know why I cringe, or why I even start to care, but my first thought is that Emily doesn't fit with her.

"Jesus," I say, and the disgust in my voice clearly detectable.

"Same night for both of us, I guess." Effy says.

I look back at her and this time she nods towards the direction I assume Katie is in, to find her doing pretty much what Emily is doing, only with Freddie, her boyfriend and Karen's little brother.

Effy has more than once relayed to me her unfortunate experiences of hearing Katie moan to Freddie for _more, harder,_ and _'yeah, eat that pussy for me, oh, oh, Christ!_' on more than one occasion.

"I hope for your sake that Emily takes her home, Naoms. But it looks like it's going to be a long night for you." She says, nodding towards Emily and the giant.

I look back to the thronging crowd to see the giant and Emily making their way to the exit and I feel a pang of disappointment that Emily didn't even bother to inform me, which has been a strict protocol that she has since followed until tonight. I pull out a tenner, telling Effy that it's my treat and that I'll probably see her tomorrow, then exit the club before I lose sight of the lovers.

When I get out, I'm met with a breeze and I shiver, making me tighten my leather jacket around me. I look around and luckily see the giant and Emily hail a cab, long enough for me to memorize the cab's license plate. I run for my car and discretely follow them until we reach a flat somewhere near Hyde Park.

I watch from a safe distance as the both of them stumble out of the cab, giggling like school girls, and giving the cab driver a show with all the saliva exchange until they successfuly make their way inside the flat. I park my car right outside the flat and recline my seat, knowing that I will more or less be spending the night outside.

My phone buzzes and I pull it out to see 1 text message from Effy and check the time, 3:40am.

_Do you want me to go there? _

_**No thanks, I already got it covered. I'll see you tomorrow when the lovers' shagathon ends. Sweet dreams, Effy xx **_

_She doesn't like her, Naoms. I'll see you tomorrow xxx _

Effy's last text message baffles me for a while, before I decide to shrug it off and take one last look to ensure that my package and her mate are safe to fuck in their own devices, before letting sleep take over me.

* * *

I wake at the sound of knocking and as I open my eyes, I ask myself why I'm sleeping inside the auto. Another knock comes and I look to its direction to see Emily knocking on the window, her lipstick smudged, sporting a just-fucked sexy hair and the shy smug I saw last night. She waves and smiles sheepishly as I unlock the door to let her in then fix my seat to start our drive back to the Fitches.

We spend the drive in complete silence, but every once in a while I feel Emily staring at me and looking like she wants to say something. I don't give her the chance though as I speed my way to Kensington so I can escape this agony.

Agony of not knowing why I suddenly care, agony of not knowing why I feel so much disappointment at her and agony at not knowing why I feel slightly hurt with Emily's actions. But if anything good has come out of all of this, it's that I know it'll finally be easier for me to be cold towards her.

I stop the car on the elongated driveway to drop Emily off, but she doesn't move an inch, except for the fidgeting. I clear my throat, telling her in a way that I still have something to do so if she would please hurry up. She still doesn't move though and instead says something.

"You shouldn't have followed me last night, you know."

I snort, "Please, Emily. Or did you forget that I'm your body guard?" Only after realizing that I called her by her name.

"I'm sorry," she says in a very quiet voice.

"With all due respect, Miss Fitch, we in the BSA respect the privacy of our packages as much as you do. So if you don't want me following you around, I'm sorry but I can't do that and you know that. But I can promise that it will be like no one is following you around."

She shrinks into herself in her seat, then unbuckles her seat belt, "for all it's worth, I'm really sorry, Nae."

I nod and cringe inwardly at the name she just called me, then hear her close the door after her. I drive to their open garage and park my car, then head straight for the guest room where I'm immediately met by a topless Cook, scratching his bollocks for all he's worth.

"Long night, eh, Blondie?" He asks with an amused tone.

I grunt, "you have no idea."

I ignore Cook's inquiry if I'm alright and head straight to the bedroom to join Effy, who with her eyes closed, opens up the duvet beside her for me. I shrug off last night's clothes, leaving my bra and knickers on and finally lay down beside Effy. She spoons me without uttering a single word as I let myself drift off to sleep. And I know that I don't need to say a word to Effy, because clearly she's too perceptive to know what I'm feeling. And not for the first time, I thank my lucky stars that I met her. I don't know how insane I would be if it wasn't for her, if I didn't have anyone who just understood. And as much as she's not aware, she's the best friend anyone could ever ask for. She never forces anyone to say anything and more than that, she doesn't push me to admit that I fancy the arse of one Emily Fitch.


End file.
